I'm lucky I don't play the violin
by musehic
Summary: What can wandering out in Hogwarts at night bring you? Someone will find out. Slash HP/DM Translation OS music theme


Hello to my readers. So this is officially my first English story. I translated it from the French version I first wrote.

I want to thank **Eternal Eyes** and **Winnett**, the two betas that helped me with the translation. Without them, this story would be really bad.

This is a slash, and you would probably not even be reading this if you were not aware. I do not own Harry Potter and everything you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling.

There (probably) won't be any sequel to this. If you have any suggestions, demands, remarks, comments, or anything to say to me, you are more than welcome to review or to PM me, I answer all the reviews, because I like when other authors answer mine.

Now on with the story.

* * *

"I'm lucky I don't play the violin"

As I was wandering up the floors of Hogwarts, the cold of December that had seeped through the thick walls of the castle had begun to fade. My feet had a mind of their own and I was going with them, without purpose. It was the same every night. Every night since I had defeated Voldemort and the nightmares haunted my sleep.

That last fight had not been as I had imagined. After Sirius's death at the end of fifth year, I had started training. I didn't want anybody else to die because of me. Surprisingly, Dumbledore had agreed to let me stay at Grimmauld Place for the summer if I promised to stay in and study. In the house's extensive library, I had learned every spell I had time to focus on, both light and dark, along with the most effective dueling techniques. Realizing that my physical shape handicapped my magical power, I had started working out and making more Quidditch. I reached the peak of my capacity at the end of my sixth year. An unexpected opportunity permitted me to kill my parents' murderer. He had sent me a portkey on the twenty-first of June, trying to ambush me. I took my chance and I finally defeated him in a duel, just the two of us, alone.

I had always dreamed of a huge battle for the triumph of Good against Evil in the grounds of Hogwarts, assembling all the possible troops and forces of the two sides... Everybody was shocked when I came back to Hogwarts, a day later, with barely any scratches, without my scar and smiling in front of the Great Hall. A lot of Slytherins and Professor Snape were holding their left forearm with looks of great pain. When I catalogued each one, I was surprised to see that Draco Malfoy seemed perfectly fine. He looked at me with an expression of recognition and I couldn't stop from asking myself what had happened to the prince of the Slytherins.

After that day, my nightmares began haunting me, and I finished my school year struggling through my exams. Luckily, I kept these nightmares to myself; I even had such great control on the silencing spells that nobody noticed anything.

That summer with the Dursleys was not particularly easy. They were treating me better than ever before – the threatening had finally had an effect on them – but my nightmares were getting worse. When I turned 17 and came of age, I left the house to go to Grimmauld Place. I also had to master the concealing charms to hide the dark circle under my eyes. For the first time, I could hope that my year at Hogwarts would be calm.

And so I found myself being led by my feet on this cold Friday night to an unknown destination. I had my invisibility cloak on, being very careful not to make any noise that could alert Mr. Filch or Ms. Norris. As I got to the seventh floor, however, a totally unexpected sound reached my ears. A soft piano melody gently echoed through the walls. The tune grew louder as I came closer to a familiar wall. Someone was playing the piano in the Room of Requirement.

I stuck my ear to the wall and let myself be wrapped within the beautiful music as I slid to the floor. Aunt Petunia often listened to music when I lived in Privet Drive and that was the only musical culture I could claim. Luckily, the tune being played right know was one of Aunt Petunia's favorites, and also one of mine. It was the Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy.

As I sat on the floor, the soft murmur of the music gently carried me to sleep.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to the sunlight coming through one of the windows. I looked at my watch and was surprised to notice that it was almost eleven o'clock. I hadn't had such a good night of sleep in at least six months. I looked around me and remembered the events of the night before. After falling asleep, I hadn't had any nightmares. I decided I would return the following night. I left through the hallways to have breakfast and change. Ron and Hermione didn't seem to have noticed my absence of the previous night and I was happy with that.

The day passed quickly and in the evening, I went to the room early, hoping to see the mysterious musician. As I got there, however, I could already hear the music and the wall was again blank. I sat on the floor and listened to make out the piece being played. I didn't recognize the melody this time but the music seemed to have a more up-beat tempo. It sounded like a jazz and after a moment, I perceived a soft male voice over the piano. The tone seemed vaguely familiar but I couldn't put a name to it. The tune was even more soothing than the previous night's piece and it didn't take long for sleep to catch me again.

* * *

This is how my days went. Every night, I went to the Room of Requirements to listen and fell asleep with my back against the wall.

The winter break moved closer, and I was afraid that the musician behind the wall would leave and my nightmares would return to haunt me. Ever since I first heard this incredible music, my nightmares were kept at bay.

The night previous to the break, I sat in that now usual place when the music suddenly stopped. It was the first time I was awake when the music ceased. Darkness still prevailed when I saw the door opening slightly. Knowing that if the music stopped, my nightmares would come back, I looked up and lifted my hood from my face.

"Don't stop. Please," I asked quietly. The pianist jumped slightly and turned around. I could only distinguish an indistinct shape and couldn't recognize the person.

"How long have you been listening?" I had a feeling that he knew who I was.

"I've been listening every night for several days," I answered, standing up. I could now properly see his face, surprised to see that Draco Malfoy was the anonymous pianist and singer of the Room of Requirements. I stuttered, "It was you?"

"Yes, it was me," he answered with a sarcastic tone. He started to leave but I walked quickly and caught him by his sleeve.

"Wait! Why are you leaving?" I asked. "You didn't leave, before."

He turned around and looked at me in the eyes, staring at me with his bewitching cold blue look. "Nobody listens to me anyway. Why should I go on?"

"I listen to you! It's useful to me!" I answered.

"Useful? Exactly how is it useful?" He answered harshly.

"It lets me sleep!"

He arched a haughty eyebrow.

"My music lets you sleep? Then let me trouble your sleep to find mine!"

"Please! Stay for a moment, just a little while. You won't even notice I'm here." I said, looking at him in the eyes. Something seemed to snap in him and he looked away.

"Just tonight, then. And I won't play for a long time."

I just resisted the temptation to jump in him arms with joy. I followed him into the Room of Requirement, where a huge grand piano stood in front of me. The room read my thoughts and a big four-poster bed materialized a few meters away from the piano.

"A bed?" asked Draco.

"I always fall asleep when I listen to your music…" I said, sheepish.

He raised his eyebrows but didn't add anything and sat on the piano bench. His fingers started to float on the keys as the first chords of _Clair de Lune_ echoed in the room. I let myself be carried along by the music and soon my eyes shut, my eyelids heavy with the notes coming out of the instrument's strings.

* * *

Draco looked at Harry through his half closed eyes. He noticed that the latter had fallen asleep, his breathing being long and deep. He observed Harry's facial traits and his body's curves for a long time. He probably had Hogwarts's most beautiful nose and his lips were full and red, wanting to be eaten.

And his eyes…

They were the most beautiful eyes that Draco had ever seen and his look was so intense that you were forced to either look away or melt into them. His body was perfect, though his build was rather small but it suited him well. Draco had only one desire right now. To jump in the bed with him and take him; to thread his fingers in the boy's dark and untidy hair and along the exquisite curves of his body.

So caught up in his staring, Draco barely noticed that he stopped playing the piano. He slowly stood up and went to sit by Harry on the bed. He put his hand on the sleeping boy's cheek and Harry let out of a sigh in contentment. Draco then lay on the bed behind Harry and circled the boy's waist with his strong arms. Harry settled comfortably in Draco's chest and the blonde drifted off to sleep, too.

* * *

I woke from the most comfortable and beautiful night I had ever had. A warm mass pressed against my back and arms encircled my body, preventing me from moving. I didn't want to move at all anyway. A warm breath against my neck made my eyes blink open and I suddenly realized that I didn't know who was sleeping with me. I rapidly turned around and opened my eyes wide when I saw Malfoy a few centimeters away from me, in the same bed as me, holding me in his arms. His fine and aristocratic traits were completely relaxed and without his fixed disdainful grin, Malfoy could easily be compared to an angel. I saw his eyes flutter open and confusion blurred his vision. A sparkle of recognition appeared and he quickly moved away from me.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted.

"I think it would rather be my turn to ask the question," I said. "I fell asleep before you and alone, Malfoy."

"I…" For the first time, the Prince of Slytherin became speechless in front of me. He stared at the bed sheets, not daring to look up.

I then noticed that he was watching my belly, where my shirt had gone up and you could see my skin. I pulled my shirt down and his eyes then looked up into mine. Our eyes didn't leave each other and I sat trapped in those two frozen orbs as they came closer to mine. I detached my eyes from his and looked at his lips as they were drawing close. Those lips that were so desirable crossed the few centimeters that separated us and put my mouth against them. My eyes instantly closed and my arms went around his neck while I was pushed against the bed. I felt a tongue caressing my bottom lip and opened my mouth to let in this intruder. I softly moaned as this tongue stroked mine and two strong hands explored my waist and hips. My fingers tied up in his soft blond hair and one of my legs went around his hips. His mouth bit and sucked on my neck, arousing shivers in my entire body and enticing moans from my throat. This mouth went up again to meet with its soul mate in a more violent and passionate fight this time. Our tongues sought each other, fighting to dominate the other in such an exquisite way that my moans became louder and louder and I was getting out of breath. I pulled back to take a full breath and looked into the two blue lakes above me. Draco smiled at me while petting my hair.

"I think that it was a good idea to insist last night, Harry." He said, kissing me softly in the corner of my mouth.

"I should probably have jumped on you at that moment, I wanted to anyway." I said, smiling. I took his mouth back for a few moments, before discovering his neck that smelled so good. I heard him moan and my mouth went up his jaw to his ear.

"I've always had a thing for sexy pianists." I murmured, biting his earlobe and the skin just underneath.

"I'm lucky I don't play the violin then." He said into the crook of my neck, smiling.

* * *

This was it! I would love some feedback, so if you have anything (good or bad) to say, feel free to review!


End file.
